In Your Absence
by Daniel Wesley Rydell
Summary: After the events of 'The Day After,' Dan and Casey decide to take the crew out to dinner. But someone doesn't show up...
1. Sports Night Studio

"That's all for us tonight. I'm Dan Rydell, and for Casey McCall, and the rest of CSC, good night," Dan Rydell said as another airing of Sports Night came to a close.  
  
"Animation?" Dana Whittaker asked.  
  
"Up," came the reply  
  
"Sound?" Natalie Hurley asked.  
  
"Up," came the second reply.  
  
"Great show everyone," Dana said, as she gathered her things, and walked out, and towards her office. Natalie soon followed behind her.  
  
"You coming with us tonight Natalie?" Dana asked.  
  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" Natalie asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure you were. We always go out for drinks, but hardly for late night dinner," Dana commented.  
  
"Dan and Casey really appreciated support during the strike. Dan took the strike just as hard as Casey, and they both wanted to take us all out. I think its sweet!" Natalie said smiling.  
  
"You know where this place is?" Dana asked as she walked into her office.  
  
"Yeah, of course! I helped Casey and Dan choose it!" Natalie said.  
  
Natalie walked towards the door, and then turned.  
  
"Aren't you coming Dana?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I have some business to take care of first," Dana said.  
  
"All right, but hurry up!" Natalie said as she jogged out of the office and down the hallway.  
---  
Natalie walked towards her car in the parking garage. As she reached in her pocket to grab her keys, she heard a scuff of shoes behind her.  
  
She turned, and saw nothing.  
  
She became nervous, and quickened her pace to her car. She searched in her purse for the pepper spray she had bought for protection, but she couldn't find it.  
  
She was only feet away from her car. She started running, but it was too late.  
  
A hand grabbed her mouth and covered it with a cloth.  
  
Strange fumes wafted in her mouth. She tried to fight, but her abilities to fight, and movements were sluggish. She tried to scream, but her voice wouldn't cooperate.  
  
Her last thought before blacking out was...  
  
_Someone help me....  
  
---  
_Look for more soon!  
  



	2. Meanwhile

As Dana finished up the short amount she had to finish, Casey appeared at the door.  
  
"Ready Dana?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Of course I am!" She replied, the same smile on her face.  
  
As they came together at the door, Dan yelled from down the hallway.  
  
"GET A ROOM FOR PETE SAKES!"  
  
Casey and Dana laughed, as they walked out into the newsroom, and joined up with Dan.  
  
The three walked to the parking garage together, laughing and joking.  
  
Dan laughed at something Dana had just said, then glanced down the aisle of cars.  
  
"Hey, didn't you say Natalie had left?" He asked Dana.  
  
"Yeah, she left fifteen minutes ago, why?" Dana said as she looked down the aisle.  
  
Natalie's vehicle was still parked in the same place.  
  
Dana ran to the car, and was immediately shocked.  
  
Natalie's purse lay on the ground. Everything that was in it lay around it, scattered.  
  
"Dana what's going.. Oh my...." Casey said as he walked up.  
  
"What's... " Dan said, then turned around and made a dead sprint for the elevator.  
  
Casey and Dana ran after him, and caught up to him just as the elevator opened.  
  
As they finally got into studio, Dana ran to her office, and picked up the phone. As she sat down, she sat down to try to calm her nerves.   
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Yes, this is Dana Whittaker, I'd like to report a missing person. I last saw her here at the Sports Night studio. We found her purse in the parking garage. All right," She said, then hung up her phone.  
  
"What did they say?" Casey asked.  
  
"They are sending detectives to talk to me, and they want us to stay here," She said.  
  
Before Dan or Casey could reply, the phone rang.  
  
Taking a few quick breaths, she picked up the phone.  
  
"Dana Whittaker speaking," She replied.


	3. Law and Order: Sports Night Edition

"Hello Dana...." A voice on the other side of the phone said.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked, as she silently pressed the speaker phone button on her phone, and motioned for Casey and Dan to listen.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. How was your show? By the way, I congratulate you on finally getting engaged to Casey McCall," the voice said.  
  
Suddenly a detective walked in, and before talking was silenced by Dan.  
  
"Who are you?! Do you know what happened to Natalie?!" Dana asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not... Of course, even if I did know what happened to her, why should I tell you?" The voice asked.  
  
"BECAUSE SHE'S OUR FRIEND DANG IT!" Dan yelled across the room.  
  
"Ahh, Dan Rydell, a pleasure. Perhaps I will tell you... later..." The voice said, then hung up.  
  
The room was silent, then finally the detective who had walked in started talking.  
  
"I'm Detective Brisko, this is my partner, Detective Curtis. We've got a team down at the garage taking evidence, and we're here to ask the questions," Brisko said.  
  
"Of course Detective. What do you need to know?" Dana asked.  
  
"What happened exactly?" Curtis asked, pulling out a notepad.  
  
"Well, us three walked out into the garage to go to a restaurant on the other side of town for dinner. Natalie had left the office fifteen minutes before and said she would meet me there. When we got down there, we found her purse, and her car was still there... I don't understand it! Natalie's the sweetest person you'd ever know!" Dana said, as finally tears welled her eyes.  
  
"Does CSC monitor your calls?" Brisko asked.  
  
"I think so. I'm not sure though... You'd have to check security for that. Why?" Casey asked, as he watched in heartache as his future wife sobbed.  
  
"I want a recording of this conversation, for our records, and for evidence," Brisko said.  
  
"Detective, are we gonna be able to get her back?" Dan asked quietly.  
  
"Mr. Rydell, while I can't guarantee, we will put our best efforts to it," Curtis said, as he and Detective Brisko walked out.  
  
Dan watched as they left, then turned towards the other two.  
  
Casey had Dana in his arms as she sobbed, sounds muffled, into his shirt.  
  
Dan felt tears rushing to his own eyes, and before Dana and Casey could see, he ran out.


	4. Dan Rydell

_First Sam... Then my old man...  
  
Now Natalie.  
  
What kind of life is this?_

_I lose everyone...   
  
Sam... My fault... He wouldn't have started smoking without me.  
  
Dad's always blamed me for that... Guess he's right.  
  
Natalie...  
  
I've finally discovered that there are people who care about me for who I am.  
  
Dana... Casey... Jeremy... You!   
  
Why Natalie?! Why did this happen to you?!  
  
After Rebecca left me... you were there for me. Maybe you didn't realize it, but your presence was a comfort for me._

_Now I don't have that comfort... and I'm scared.  
  
Please Natalie... Come back to me...  
  
_


	5. Waking up

Natalie woke slowly up in a room unfamiliar to her.  
  
As she slowly shook her head to rid it of the cobwebs, she grabbed her head.  
  
Pain swelled through her like a poison, and she fell to the floor.  
  
_Where am I?...  
  
_She looked around as she slowly regained composure.  
  
The door opened, and bright light flooded through the door.  
  
"Hello Miss Hurley. I trust your sleep was restful?" The voice asked.  
  
She recognized it... but she couldn't remember from where. Mustering up the strength, she got to her feet, and rage crossed her face.  
  
"Who are you?! Why did you do this to me?! What did I do to you?! LET ME THE HECK OUT!" She screamed.  
  
"So many questions, as I figured you would. But I'm not inclined to answer, so I won't. Is there anything you need?" the voice asked. As the figure spoke, he finally coming out of the doorway.  
  
"Yeah. I need to be let out of here!" She yelled, spitting in the face of the person, who she still couldn't see completely.  
  
"You stupid..." He murmured, and slapped her across her cheek. Then, he slapped her again across her other cheek.  
  
She tried to strike out, or to block his blows, as he continued knocking her back and forth.  
  
But he grabbed her, and threw her to the floor.  
  
"This isn't your sports show. This is MY show now..." The voice said as he left her, slamming the door to her prison.


	6. Moments of Despair

As days passed where nothing was heard from the mysterious voice, the NYPD, or even Natalie, Dana started to collapse.  
  
Of course, she wasn't in much better condition then the rest of the crew. Things around Sports Night weren't the same without their "Little Natalie."  
  
But even out of those hardest hit by the disappearance of Natalie were Dan and Dana.  
  
Casey was hard pressed to comfort both his best friend and his fiancé, but somehow he managed to pull it off.

But as he comforted his friends, he realized that his pain was just as deep. Natalie was one of his friends too, and while he had time to become one with his misery, he kept a bright attitude so that maybe Sports Night would come back up.  
  
Jeremy had joined him in his quest, but Jeremy wasn't much for it. Even though him and Natalie had broken up over five months before, he still felt some small feelings of resentment towards her.  
  
But still, no one deserved to be kidnapped.  
  
He sat as his computer, writing a short letter to Louise about Natalie...


	7. Letters of Despair, Fear, Love and Hope

_Dear Louise,  
  
How are you? I trust your education is coming along well.  
  
Today's letter is short, because nothing worth mentioning is going on at Sports Night. The same things as usual are going on, Dan and Casey getting writers block at different points, Dana losing her mind for the day, and so on...  
  
But that's not how it is completely...  
  
A few days ago Natalie was kidnapped from the parking garage...  
---  
_Dana sat in her office, busily typing away on her laptop computer.  
--  
_...Ever since she was kidnapped, Kyle... it's been so tough around here. Everyone is so sad, myself included, that its not a fun place to be.  
  
Sure, our professionalism isn't changed at all. We can't do that, or Natalie won't have a job to come back to... if she comes back...  
  
I can't think like that! Natalie will come back! Natalie's gotta come back!...  
---  
_Casey sat at his laptop in his and Dan's shared office, also typing busily away.  
---  
_...I know you like Natalie a lot Charlie, and they are doing everything to find her. We're keeping up hope, and you should too! Natalie would want it that way.  
  
I should bring you into the office Charlie. You have your way with the Sports Night crew, that by the time you leave, everyone is bright and cheery. But I fear that this time even you might not be enough. But anything is better than the way it is now, and I know that you would cheer everyone up a little bit...  
---  
_Across that same room, Dan sat with a notepad, writing._  
---  
...Natalie, I don't know how much longer I can go without you. Your beautiful visage haunts every hour, even when I sleep.  
  
I don't think I ever realized how much I care for you, until I lost you. Your absence has taught me much, but your presence would teach me much more! I don't know how much longer I can go... I hope the NYPD finds something soon.  
  
Natalie...  
  
Natalie...  
  
I wish I could hear your beautiful voice once again. Sports Night isn't the same without you... Life isn't, either.  
  
I suppose I could just hope that you show up one day, and say it was all a big mistake. I know that won't happen, but I need to keep some form of hope alive, or I'll die.  
---  
_Isaac sat in his office, slowly typing into his computer  
---  
_...Dear sweet Natalie.  
  
You're invaluable to us here. Don't ever doubt that.  
  
Hopefully you get to read this...  
  
With affection..  
Isaac Jaffee  
---  
I'll write soon Louise...  
Your Brother, Jeremy Goodwin  
---  
I'll call you soon Kyle...  
Your Sister always, Dana Whitaker  
---  
I'll talk to you soon, Charlie, my son.  
Dad  
_--  
_Natalie, please come back to me... I love you.  
Daniel Wesley Rydell  
--  
_Dan walked out of his office, and placed the folded sheet of paper on Natalie's desk.  
  
As each staff member walked in, and passed her abandoned desk, not one word was uttered.  
  
Meanwhile, as Isaac finished his letter, he folded it and put it in an envelope. He gazed at the envelope for a short time, then stuck it in a drawer.  
  
As he closed the drawer, he started to choke up, and losing his last emotional barrier, he broke down.


	8. Mr Happy Guy

Dan walked off the elevator into the studio the next day.  
  
As he passed people, he greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Danny! In a good mood I see?" Casey asked as Dan walked into their shared office.  
  
"I can't be sad anymore Casey. This show is starting' to suffer, and who's the best man in the studio to help cheer them up?" Dan asked.  
  
"Lemme guess... You?" Casey asked, with a slight smile.  
  
"Nope! You and me!" Dan said as he sat down and looked through the new emails that popped up on his screen.  
  
"Junk... Junk.... Fowards... DELETE!... Man I hate fowards... Junk... Junk...Ju.. eh?" Dan asked quietly.  
  
Casey walked over and looked over his shoulder.  
  
On Dan's screen the email was displayed in small print.  
  
"Daniel Wesley Rydell?" Casey muttered aloud.  
  
Dan nodded slowly and opened the email, then read aloud.  
  
"Dear Daniel. By the time you get this, your phone should be ringing. Answer it quickly," Danny read aloud, then almost instantly the phone rang.  
  
He ran to it and picked it up.  
  
"Sports Night, Dan Rydell speaking," He said.  
  
"Hello Dan. How is Sports Night doing without Natalie?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked.  
  
"Why are you doing this to her, to her friends, and to me?!" Dan asked, raising his voice.  
  
"Aha, that is the question! One that I will be more than happy to answer on my own time, my dear Daniel," came the response.  
  
"Can I talk to Natalie?" Dan asked, calming down slightly.  
  
"Heh... Even the cruelest of people have a soft spot. Go ahead, talk to him Natalie!" The voice said, then silence ensued.  
  
"H..hello... Danny?" Natalie's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Natalie! Where are you? Do you know?" Dan asked her.  
  
"Danny... I'm scared... I feel strange...." Natalie replied as she slowly trailed off.  
  
"Natalie?!" Dan screamed into the phone.  
  
"She can't hear you now... I've made sure of that," The other voice replied.  
  
"You... YOU KILLED HER?!" Dan screamed again!  
  
"Of course not! She's just a little bit drugged. For Natalie Hurley, I'm signing off. Good Night!" The voice said as he hung up the phone.


	9. Level 9 Hacker Jeremy Goodwin

As Dan hung up the phone, he walked straight out into the news room.  
  
"Jeremy!" Dan yelled as Jeremy walked out on the other side.  
  
"Yeah Dan?" Jeremy asked, walking towards Dan.  
  
"Come here, I need your help," Dan said, nearly dragging him into the office.  
  
As they walked in Dan shut the door, and Casey looked concerned.  
  
"Jeremy, lemme ask you something. Can you trace where an email came from?" Dan asked.  
  
"Besides looking at the From: box?" Jeremy asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, besides that," Dan replied.  
  
"Hmm.. can I look at the email?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, its open on my screen," Dan said, opening the way to the computer.  
  
"All right...." Jeremy said as he sat down and got to work.  
  
Dan sat and watched Jeremy, while Casey tried to get work done.  
  
Silence filled the room as Jeremy worked diligently for about a minute or so until he started muttering.  
  
"Good... IP is showing..."  
  
"That sounds good," Dan remarked.  
  
"It is, my friend," Jeremy said, then pushed himself away for a second.  
  
"Ok, here's what I can do. I'll put the IP through an IP Tracer. It looks like the person has a connection set up to tell exactly when the email was opened, and knew when to call you. That means its pretty safe to say that it is a permanent connection. When i send the IP address through the tracer, it should give us a pretty good idea where. Lucky for you, I know a decent tracer," Jeremy said, as he typed in a web address, and started looking through the page.  
  
Dan watched him download the program and install it, then put the IP address through the program.  
  
"Got it!" Jeremy said, as the computer displayed the original location of the email.  
  
"How about printing up where it is?" Dan asked.  
  
"Why?" Jeremy said, a slight fear of the answer creeping in his voice.  
  
"I'm going to find Natalie myself, and this is my best chance. Where is it Jeremy?" Dan asked calmly.  
  
"Danny! You can't just run in there! You don't know what he might do to Natalie, or you!" Casey said standing up.  
  
"I have to take that risk. I can't take a back seat anymore, not when Natalie's involved..." Dan said.  
  
"Honestly Dan, what are you going to do if you find her?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Beat the crap outta the person holding her. Maybe just free her. I don't know. Remember Napoleon's battle plan?" Dan asked.  
  
"Show up and then see what happens? Dan, you can't be serious about this. This is ludicrous!" Jeremy said.  
  
"Well, its too late to change my mind now. I have to go talk to Dana," Dan said, walking out.


	10. Dan, doer of all good things, when it co...

Dan walked into Dana's office, and sat down on her couch.  
  
Dana was on the phone, discussing a contract negotiation, which she finished, then looked at Dan.  
  
"What's up Dan?" she asked.  
  
"All right, before I continue, I want to tell you that what I'm about to say is probably insane. I've already been told that, and I'm starting to believe it, but I can't back down now. This morning I got a call and an email from Natalie's captor. After I talked to him, I had Jeremy do some research. It turns out he had some sort of link to that email so that he could call me as soon as I opened it. He used some rip tracer, or IP or something, and we got a pretty good idea of where it is," Dan explained.  
  
"Great! Do you want to call the police?" Dana asked.  
  
Dan remained silent.  
  
After looking at him for a full minute., Dana finally understood.  
  
"You're going after her yourself?" Dana asked.  
  
"Dana, this person has drugged Natalie up, probably beat her, and abused her. Frankly, I'm beyond rage. Our little Natalie doesn't deserve that. I have no choice. I have a right to protect those that I love..." Dan said, trailing off.  
  
"That's it, isn't it? You've fallen for Natalie?" Dana asked.  
  
"...I don't know what I'm feeling. But either way, I have to do this," Dan said, as he stood up.  
  
"... Danny, I can't take losing anyone else. If you must do this, you better bring her and yourself back. Got it?" Dana asked.  
  
"I'll be ok, you know why?" Dan asked.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I'm Dan Rydell, doer of all good things when it comes to women," Dan said, smiling.


	11. Thoughts enroute

Dan walked along a street in the outer suburbs of New York City.   
  
He had driven along this street before to spy the place where he believed Natalie was being held.  
  
The house was darkened, curtains covering every window.  
  
On first glance it was a normal house. But Dan knew something went on behind those four walls, and he was determined to find out what, and with luck, find Natalie.  
  
He looked at the house as he neared it...  
  
_You never sang my songs, on this stage on my own.  
  
You never said my words...  
  
Wishing they would be heard.  
  
_A memory came unbidden in Dan's mind as he walked slowly along.  
  
Dan had came into the Sports Night studio after the night Jeremy had broken up with Natalie.  
  
Dan had found her sitting on the couch in his office. She didn't look like she had slept that night.  
  
"...Natalie?" He said to her quietly.  
  
"Hey Danny..." She had said quietly.  
  
"Natalie, are you going to be all right?" Dan had finally asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"Danny, I gotta be strong. Yet I couldn't go home. I was so tired, and I couldn't sleep. He really hurt me, Danny..." She had told him.  
  
They had talked, and somewhere during that conversation, Natalie had curled up slowly, and fell asleep.  
  
That was the first time Dan had realized somewhat how he felt.  
  
Sure, there were other times, but none stood out in his mind like that one.

_I saw you smiling at me...  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be there in the corner...  
  
Of this tiny little bar...  
  
_Dan stopped as he came to the house.  
  
He stared at the door that undoubtedly held his friend.  
  
Taking one slow breath, he walked to the door.


	12. You can't hide me forever

"Ah ha ha ha... Natalie you amuse me..."  
  
Natalie sat, drugged and beaten, in a chair in the dark room.  
  
"Somebody will... you can't hide me forever..." She murmured.  
  
"You're right... But that means nothing to you... " the figure said, as he pulled out a knife, and slowly cut her arm.  
  
Natalie dully flinched. as pain rushed through her arm. Even in her drugged state, she knew that he had done this before, and she was used to it.  
  
"You... heh... I should have expected this..." the figure said, as he drew back and punched her.  
  
Natalie flew back in the chair, landing on her back on the floor.  
  
The figure laughed, as he laid on top of her.  
  
"Please...: No more..." Natalie murmured again.  
  
"But its so much fun.. Aha!" The figure said as he started to unbutton her pants.  
  
But, that was as far as he got.

"Back off buddy, or I'm gonna have to kill you," Dan Rydell said as he jumped down the last few stairs into the basement of the house.


	13. Fighting

"Ya know, I had my ideas of who kidnapped Natalie, but never in a million years did I suspect you..." Dan said as the figure stood up.  
  
It was Gordon Gage.  
  
"And why is that? Don't I have the guts to pull it off?" Gordon asked.  
  
"No, I figured you were smarter than this. I mean, didn't you work in law?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah, and your Natalie and Dana ruined that all for me. As soon as Dana broke up with me, life went downhill. Sure, its Casey's fault, but not as much as Natalie! Natalie always tried to convince Dana that she didn't need or want me. Now I repay the favor," Gordon said, as he kicked Natalie.  
  
Dan went off on Gordon, slugging him in the head, knocking him into a wall.  
  
Gordon was so startled by the action, that he had barely any time to recover and prepare for the next punch.  
  
Gordon barely was defending against Dan's wild hits, but finally he started getting the upper hand.  
  
Dan kept hitting him, but as his hits started getting blocked, he realized he was starting to lose, and tire at the same time.  
  
The tides of the fight changed when finally, Gordon got a solid hit to Dan's face.  
  
Dan stumbled back, and looked around. The room was spinning.  
  
"Rydell, I always thought of you as a fighter, and it appears that I wasn't mistaken. Unfortunately, I have you beat, and now you've become my-" Gordon said, but then stopped talking as a fist impacted in his abdomen.  
  
Natalie had somehow sat up at Gordon's feet, and had aimed a punch for him. It was hard enough to take his breath away, and he stumbled back.  
  
Dan took this as his cue to run to Natalie.  
  
He helped her to her feet and started towards the stairs. As he helped Natalie onto the stairs, Gordon stood up and started stumbling towards them.


	14. Still More Fighting

"Gordon, you're already going to go to jail as soon as I get to the police. Don't dig yourself in worse by seriously injuring me," Dan said, standing in front of Natalie protectively.  
  
"I'm not going for you Dan... I'm going to slit her throat..." Gordon said, pulling a pocket knife from his pocket.  
  
"Then, I remind you what I said. You're gonna have to go through me. I won't allow you to harm her, and you won't win against me," Dan replied.  
  
Gordon didn't respond as he lunged for Dan's face.  
  
Dan managed to block it, but was cut on the wrist with the knife.  
  
Dan immediately went for Gordon's wrists. Grabbing the one with the knife in it, he twisted as hard as he could, till he finally heard the satisfying crunch he was listening for.  
  
Gordon screamed in agony and dropped the knife on to the ground.  
  
Dan quickly picked it up, and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
He turned back to Natalie, and helped her back up, and up the stairs leading to the first floor of the house, and freedom.  
  
As he reached the front door, he started talking to Natalie.  
  
"Natalie, can you understand me?" Dan asked.  
  
"Y..Yeah..." Natalie said, murmuring.  
  
Dan opened the door, and helped Natalie out, and down towards the street.  
  
Suddenly as he started going to his car, he heard the door to the house slam open.  
  
"Bring her back!" Gordon screamed. He had another knife, and was prepared to kill for her.  
  
Dan looked at him a second, then felt his pocket quickly, and pulled out his cell phone. As Gordon staggered towards him, Dan dialed Casey McCall's number.  
  
"Casey! I found her. I need help. Gordon's gonna kill me if I don't get help soon."  
  
At the Sports Night studio, Casey's mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'm coming Danny, just hold on." Casey said, throwing down the phone, then grabbing his keys.  
  
He ran to Dana's office, busting the door open.  
  
"Casey?! What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Dan found her, and her captor is trying to kill him," Casey said, then started to leave.  
  
"Does Dan know him?" Dana asked concernedly.  
  
Casey stopped, and didn't turn to face her.  
  
"Dana... Gordon kidnapped her," He said quietly.  
  
Never in Casey's life had he seen Dana up so quickly.  
  
"Come on Casey, I'm going to go too," Dana said with resolve.  
  
"Dana! This guys loopy! Not all there! Total nutcase! You want to go with me still?!"   
  
"Gordon doesn't know what he has coming to him, doing this. I want to see Dan beating him senseless," Dana said, and together the two walked out the door.  



	15. Search and Rescue

Casey and Dana raced across the parking garage in Casey's car.  
  
Casey was going faster than Dana had ever seen anyone go before in a parking garage, and she knew it was for good reason.  
  
Dan Rydell was one of Casey's best's friends, and so was Natalie.  
  
But the fact that it was Gordon who had kidnapped Natalie probably stung at Casey. Dana felt bad for her fiancé, this was probably killing him.  
  
Little did Dana know how Casey felt.  
  
Casey was mentally beating himself up. He knew he should have gone with Dan, but Dan wouldn't have it. Dan was set that he could take care of it, and made sure that Casey knew that.  
  
Dan was always like that. He could take care of himself, but he never asked for help when he was scared, or needed help.  
  
Casey assumed that was probably because of his father, Jay Rydell. Jay treated his son like garbage, and that ate away at Dan's trust for others.  
  
"You think he's all right?" Casey asked.  
  
"Of course he is. He's our Danny," Dana said, and she smiled.  
  
Casey smiled at her statement. That statement made him feel better as he drove on the street, past Dan's car.  
  
He drove down the street, and saw three figures in a yard.  
  
Dana gasped, and suddenly Casey knew why.  
  
Natalie was sprawled on the lawn like a drunkard, and Dan was barely fending off slashes from a knife in the hand of Gordon.  
  
Casey hit the brakes, and jumped out of the car.  
  
Dana followed him, and ran towards Natalie.  
  
"Dana..." Natalie mumbled as Dana ran up.  
  
"Shh..." Dana whispered as she helped her friend to her feet.   
  
"Are you all right Natalie?" Dana asked as she helped Natalie to Casey's car. Natalie was bruised, cut, and scraped. Her eyes held no spark of happiness like they normally did, but they carried a dull tone.  
  
Natalie didn't respond as for the first time, she got a look at Dan and Gordon fighting, with Casey running to them.  
  
"..Danny... Casey?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Danny came and saved you, Casey's gonna make sure he gets saved himself," Dana said as she helped Natalie into the back seat. After closing the door, Dana climbed into the driver's seat.  
  
She looked in the ignition realizing that Casey had left the keys in the ignition. Weighing her options, she realized that Natalie needed help, and Casey would understand if she took his car.  
  
She sped off with Natalie in the back seat, moaning one phrase...  
  
"Danny saved me..."


	16. Casey meets Dan

Casey ran up to Dan as he laid a punch into Gordon's jaw.  
  
Casey stood a couple feet away, as he watched him give Gordon the beating of a life time.  
  
As Dan laid another punch in, Gordon fell to the ground, and showed no signs of getting up.   
  
Just as well, Casey thought, as two police vehicles drove up.  
  
Dan pulled back and found a tree, and leaned against it, breathing heavily.  
  
"Danny, are you ok?" Casey asked, walking to him.  
  
"... Yeah... I will be... once that creep is behind bars. How bad did I..." Dan trailed off as an officer walked up.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you Dan Rydell?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yeah that's me," Dan said quietly.  
  
"That guy over there is saying that you beat him up..." The officer said, but then Casey cut him off.  
  
"Our friend, Natalie Hurley was kidnapped a couple days ago. Dan did some investigation of his own, and found that she was being held here. He came and freed her, and Gordon tried to kill him because of it," Casey explained.  
  
"All right. I'm not going to arrest you, and if your story checks out, I don't think anyone will," the officer said, then walked towards another officer who was getting Gordon on his feet. As soon as Gordon was on his feet, he was read his rights.  
  
The whole way to the police officers vehicle, he was ranting about Natalie.  
  
As soon as the vehicle pulled away, Dan slowly slumped to the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"You all right Danny?" Casey asked, as he sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm in pain, but I'm sure that will stop soon enough. You mind driving?" Dan asked, as another group of police vehicles drove up and walked inside the house, probably to collect evidence.  
  
"Sure," Casey said, taking the keys from Dan.  
  
Casey helped his friend to his feet, then as a team they walked down to Dan's car.


	17. Dan's Not Leaving

Later that night, Dan paced in his and Casey's office.  
  
"Casey, I'm not leaving," Dan said.  
  
"I never said you were," Casey replied, writing up his script.  
  
"But you were thinking it, I know it!" Dan replied, as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"I was not thinking it, I was thinking about what I was putting in my script," Casey replied.  
  
"You may have fooled yourself into thinking that, but you weren't," Dan said smugly.  
  
"I didn't need to fool myself," Casey said, looking up.  
  
"Why not?" Dan asked.  
  
"Because I wasn't thinking that," Casey replied.  
  
"You were so!" Dan said, as he stood up to pace again.  
  
"I wasn't thinking it. You've been thinking it since the nurse wouldn't let you in to see Natalie," Casey replied.  
  
Dan didn't respond, as he sat down again.  
  
"I'm gonna leave aren't I?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Your mind isn't at all on sports, we both know it. Dana knew it probably would be too. She's already called Bobbi in, so you're free to go," Casey said.  
  
"I knew it, you were thinking it!" Dan exclaimed as he grabbed his jacket.  
  
"I wasn't... ahh never mind...." Casey said, sighing with exasperation.  
  
"I win!" Dan yelled as he walked out of their office.  
  
Casey laughed quietly, and got back to work.


	18. The Receptionist, the Show, and The Wait...

Dan walked into a waiting room at Bellevue Hospital Center.  
  
He looked around solemnly.  
  
Every single person was here for their someone; their someone who needed care.  
  
Dan sat in a corner, and picked up an ESPN magazine, and started flipping through the pages. He wasn't really paying attention to the magazine, though.  
  
It gave him something to focus on, to keep his mind off of Natalie.  
  
He put the magazine down and watched the clock.  
  
The hands of time didn't speed up for him, as he hoped they might.  
  
One of the cruel ironies of life, he thought silently.   
  
_Time listens to no man.  
  
_He laughed to himself quietly.  
  
So true were those words, as they stuck in his mind.  
  
_Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark  
  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain. _

Dan watched as the clock ticked along, striking 11:00 pm.  
  
Most people in the room had left, but he still sat there.  
  
He walked up to the receptionist, a woman in her twenties with auburn brown hair, and asked her about turning to CSC.  
  
She smiled warmly at him, and changed it for him.  
  
"Good evening. From New York City, I'm Casey McCall, sitting next to Bobbi Bernstein, who is sitting in for Dan Rydell," Casey said.  
  
"Those stories plus, We'll show you some Magic in Utah, some Heat in Detroit, and some Bulls rushing in Texas," Bobbi said, with a smile.  
  
"Plus, we'll show you how they are spending money in California, and how they are receiving big money in Washington. To top it all off, we'll even give you a sneak peak into something exciting going down in Minnesota. You're watching Sports Night, on CSC, so stick around," Casey said.  
  
As commercials rolled, Dan's thoughts drifted again.  
  
_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ?  
  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.   
  
_Dan's memories of the past rushed into his mind like a flash flood.  
_  
"You know what the trick is Dan?" Natalie asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get in the game!"  
  
_That was the first time he felt he had connected with her, understood her, in a strange way, felt her._  
  
_He stretched his legs out from the chair, and leaned back._  
  
_His thoughts drifted to more memories of Natalie, her face, her voice... her.  
_  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name. _

He woke up startled, to the receptionist tapping him.  
  
"Sir, its one o'clock," The receptionist said.  
_  
_"Thank you," He mumbled.  
  
"Are you waiting for news on someone?" She asked as he sat up.  
  
"Natalie Hurley," He said.  
  
She walked back to her desk, and looked through a book.  
  
"She's upstairs. I can probably get you in to see her tonight, if you want," the receptionist said to him.  
  
"Isn't it after visiting hours?" Dan asked.  
  
"If your the guy who rescued her, you deserve to be there. I'm bettin' that is what all those bumps and bruises are from," she said quietly.  
  
"Do you think they'd let me stay?" Dan asked hopefully.  
  
"Ya never know..." She said as she wrote down directions on how to get to Natalie.  
  
"I'll call up there, they'll be expecting you," she said, then handed him the directions.  
  
"Thank you ma'am, this means the world to me. I'm Dan Rydell, by the way," He said, shaking her hand, then she nodded.  
  
"Lindsay Fuerstenau, my dad's Robert Fuerstenau," She said.  
  
Dan stopped, and turned back, and stared at her for a second.  
  
Her brown eyes twinkled slightly, and he smiled.  
  
"Thank you," He said again, then walked out.


	19. Eyes on Me

Dan quietly walked into Natalie's hospital room, as to not wake her up.  
  
Looking at her small, gentle form, he sat down next to the bed, and watched her breathing in and out slowly.  
  
She looked horrible.  
  
Scrapes and bruises from Gordon's abuse were apparent even in the dark.  
  
He wanted to go kill Gordon, and make him feel half the pain Natalie had felt.  
  
But, he would stay here with Natalie.  
  
Much later, Natalie slowly awoke.  
  
As she slowly moved her stiff body, her clouded mind slowly pieced together what had happened.  
  
_You can't hide me forever...  
  
Back off buddy, or I'm gonna have to kill you.  
  
Danny saved me... Danny saved me...  
  
Natalie, I don't know if you can hear me... But I have to go, visiting hours are over....  
  
_She remembered all of this as a picture of where she was finally came to her.  
  
As she turned a little bit more, she saw Dan Rydell, asleep in a chair next to her bed.  
  
_So let me come to you...  
  
Close as I want to be  
  
Close enough for me...  
  
To feel your heart beating fast...  
  
_She could remember vaguely seeing him fighting with... who was it?... Who had kidnapped her?  
  
She searched her foggy mind, and before finding an answer, she fell into a restless sleep.


	20. He's going to kill me Danny!

In her sleep, she dreamt of many things...  
  
She saw herself on Sports Night's first night, throwing up minutes before the show started...  
  
She saw Isaac sitting in his office, going over ratings with her and Dana...  
  
She could see herself punishing Dan and Casey for keeping secrets...

She saw Sam infuriating Dana and herself...  
  
Then she saw him again, explaining to the crew that J.J. and his minions were gone...  
  
She saw Jeremy's face as he said, "Yeah. We're done."  
  
Memories started flashing so quickly in her mind, she no longer could register them...  
---  
_"Natalie..." Dan said, walking into the newsroom.  
  
"What's up Danny?" She asked, and waited.  
  
She got no response.  
  
As she turned to see him, she saw nothing.  
  
The newsroom was gone. Dan was gone.  
  
Instead, the basement was in its place. She was standing in the light from the window, and that person stood in front of her. She froze as she watched him slowly move his hand, almost hypnotically towards her face.  
  
"You're worthless, you know that?" the figure told her, as he slapped her across the face.  
  
"Yearning after someone you can't have, someone who won't save you. You're deluding yourself," that same figure said, slapping her again.  
  
"No! You're wrong, Dan'll save me," Natalie said.  
  
"DON'T DELUDE YOURSELF!" The figure screamed as he finally came into the light, and slapped her again.  
  
She finally could see him. Gordon Gage.  
  
She wanted to strike back, but he just kept hitting her.  
  
"Danny... He'll save me... Danny will.... Danny... Danny... Danny..."  
---_  
"Danny... Danny...." Natalie murmured in her bed. She was cringing in her sleep.  
  
Dan grabbed one of her clutching fists, and squeezed it as he stood up.  
  
"Natalie!" He said to her, just loud enough to bring her out of her sleep, but not enough to break the dreams control.  
  
"He's going to kill me Danny! Make him stop, make him stop..." Natalie said as she started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Shhh... Natalie... It's ok... Shhh...." He said reassuringly as she finally broke free of the dream.  
  
Natalie's eyes finally recognized Dan, and she clung to him with complete fear.  
  
"Danny... don't let him get me..." Natalie said as she sobbed into his shirt.  
  
Dan couldn't say anything as Natalie showed such grief, and mentally cursed Gordon.  
  
_...If I ever get my hands on you Gordon.... I'll kill you._  
  



	21. Silence and Motion

Natalie didn't speak another word after that moment in the hospital.  
  
The psychiatrist the hospital had brought in said that because of the great trauma in her life, she couldn't speak. With time, her voice would return, but, they couldn't say when.  
  
Dan walked into her hospital room a few weeks later, with a bundle of roses.  
  
"Hey Natalie," He said to her.  
  
She was turned, looking out the window, as if almost searching for something... or someone.  
  
Dan walked up to her, and touched her shoulder.  
  
She flinched, but then relaxed, knowing who it was.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come.  
  
"I brought you some flowers. Roses actually. Jeremy said they were you're favorite. I hope he wasn't lying," Dan said, as he placed the roses in a vase he had brought the previous day.  
  
"How are you?" He asked as he sat down behind her.  
  
She turned, and nodded slowly.  
  
"That's good to hear. I know you're going to get better Natalie. You have to. No choice whatsoever," Dan said smiling.  
  
She smiled back, and in her eyes Dan could see laughter.  
  
Dan sat quietly as she walked towards the flowers and smelled them. She smiled, and sat back down on her bed.  
  
Dan frowned slightly. It killed him to see her like this.  
  
Natalie shook her head suddenly.  
  
He looked up at her, and she smiled. She took her index finger and motioned to her mouth. It turned to a frown, and she shook her head vigorously.  
  
She then took her other index finger and pushed her frown into a smile.  
  
Dan laughed lightly.  
  
"I'll try my best Natalie," Dan said as he stood up.  
  
"I gotta get back to work. Dana says she's going to stop by. Casey's gonna bring Charlie, so don't worry about being lonely. I'll be back to see you soon," He said as he bent down and hugged her. He started to pull away, but her arms wouldn't leave him.  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
In her eyes was a fear like none other.  
  
She started to move her mouth. As he tried to tell what she said, he shook his head.  
  
"I can't tell what you are saying Nat," he said sadly.  
  
"Ta...ke.......me....." She said quietly.   
  
"Natalie, I can't..." He started, and she gripped harder.  
  
"Can't... take...it...he...re...." She said, still almost silent.  
  
Dan looked at her sadly.  
  
He knew she was right. Sooner or later she had to leave. He knew that.  
  
He turned towards the door, as a nurse walked in.  
  
"Can I take her home?" Dan asked.  
  
"She's under supervision, she can't be alone for the time being. Being at home would be impossible right now," The nurse replied.  
  
"No... I mean home. To Sports Night," Dan replied.


	22. Let's go Natalie!

Dan helped Natalie into his car later on that day.  
  
The doctors had concluded that Natalie didn't need to be in the hospital anymore, and had released her to Dan.  
  
During the whole ride, Natalie didn't speak again. Dan didn't push her, but the silence in a way was comforting to him.  
  
He could feel her presence, and that was more than words could do for him.  
  
He wasn't sure how long had passed when he realized that he was near the parking garage.  
  
As he started to turn, he hesitated.  
  
Natalie had been kidnapped here. How would she feel being back?  
  
He realized that her car was still there.  
  
As he pulled in, she didn't seem to be afraid.  
  
She was excited.  
  
He found his parking spot, and parked.   
  
He turned towards her, and started to say something. It caught in his throat as he saw her smiling.   
  
It was the most radiant smile he had seen in weeks.  
  
He was pulled in, and his mouth wouldn't open to speak for a second. Then he regained his composure.  
  
"Let's go Natalie!"


	23. What's wrong with Four Square?

"I'm definitely thinking we should do the story," Casey said, as the twelve o'clock rundown started.  
  
"I agree, with the exception of the part about doing the story," Jeremy replied.  
  
"Hey! A Four Square tournament is exciting! It's the first of its kind, at least, at a professional level. I think it deserves coverage!" Casey said.  
  
"There's professional Four Square?" Kim asked.  
  
"I guess so, at least now," Dave replied.  
  
"I wonder why. It's dull," Kim wondered out loud.  
  
"Hold it. Four square isn't dull!" Casey yelled.  
  
"Hitting a ball around a box doesn't seem incredibly fun to me. Call me stupid," Kim replied.  
  
"Dana, tell her it's not dull!" Casey pleaded with Dana.  
  
"I would, except... well, yeah I agree with her," Dana replied.  
  
"What's dull about it?! Four people, spread across four squares, hitting the ball hard enough, and with enough skill that the opponent has no chance for a return. It's just as good as anything else we cover here!" Casey replied.  
  
"I'm sure it is. The fact is-"  
  
"Dana! We'd be the first station to cover it!" Casey said.  
  
"Casey! We'd be the ONLY station to cover it!" Kim replied, mockingly.  
  
"I hate you all," Casey said as he turned away from the table.  
  
"Hope that doesn't include me Casey," Dan said as he walked in.  
  
"Dan, if I may ask, why are you late?" Dana asked.  
  
"I had to help out a friend," Dan replied as Natalie walked in slowly.  
  
"She's still having a hard time tal-"  
  
"I think I'm ok Danny," Natalie said, interrupting him.  
  
"Let's get back to work," Dan said, sitting down.  
  
Natalie sat down next to him, and Dana looked at them for a second.  
  
"All right then. Back to the Four Square issue," Dana said.  
  
"What's wrong with Four Square?" Casey asked.  
  
"I believe the correct question would be 'What is RIGHT with Four Square?'" Kim said, mocking him again. 

"Is the general consensus that Four Square is dull, and we should skip it?" Dana asked.  
  
There were nods and murmured agreements.  
  
"Who's to say that is what our viewers think?!" Casey said, standing up.  
  
"I agree with Casey," Natalie said, voicing her opinion.  
  
"As do I," Dan remarked.  
  
"...We'll review at the next rundown, but for now, prepare as if we will use it. Get back to work, back here at four o'clock," Dana said standing up.  
  
As the others left, Natalie and Dan still sat in the conference room.


	24. Inner Depths of Pain

"Natalie..." Dan said quietly.  
  
She looked at him, and waited expectantly.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it sooner," He said.  
  
"Danny, it's not your fault. Gordon was so far gone, no one could have seen it coming, and I don't blame anyone for it, with the exception of him, and me," Natalie replied.  
  
"Why do you blame yourself?" Dan asked.  
  
"Because I couldn't find my pepper spray," She said smiling slightly.  
  
They shared a laugh, albeit a quiet one.  
  
"I only blame him. No one else," She said.  
  
"I only wish I could have helped you sooner," Dan said.  
  
"It's all right Danny. The point being, you did help me. For that, I am forever grateful for you. You are my friend, and this is just one of those many times that you've helped me," Natalie said simply.  
  
"You've helped me more than you can possibly know," Dan replied.  
  
"...Do you remember the day after Jeremy broke up with me?" Natalie asked suddenly.  
  
"Of course. Why?" He asked.  
  
"That night, I took the stairs up to the roof, and stood up there. I looked at the skyline of New York. I could see late workers and drunks driving away. I could see the police vehicles pulling over those same drunks. I looked over the edge, and I could see the ground so far away. It seemed to be the ultimate answer for my life. I climbed up on the edge, and sat there. I thought how easy it would be to push myself over. I wouldn't have felt a thing. Not a single thing. I almost did it. I almost pushed myself over. But suddenly, I felt myself being held back, but I wasn't sure why. I realized that I had borrowed the suit jacket you had used for that night's airing, because I knew it would be cold. It wasn't caught on anything, but the more I felt the texture, the more I felt like you were there, saying, 'Don't do it Natalie, please don't do it.' I pulled myself off the edge, and sobbed. I sobbed Danny. I thought about everything that had happened since I came to Sports Night. Each and every moment. I found myself back in the studio, though I don't remember leaving the roof. I wandered aimlessly around the studio, hoping that someone had stayed behind. No one had, and I walked into your office. I sat there, and no matter what, I couldn't get myself to leave. I didn't trust myself to leave. I don't remember if I fell asleep or not, but the next thing I knew, you were there. I was scared that you'd figure out what I had almost done, so I tried to act strong. In a way, when you kept talking to me, you soothed me. I didn't feel like I had to be strong. I just felt... I don't know. I just remember feeling tired," Natalie said.  
  
A silence filled the room, as Dan listened to her story, then thought about what she had said.  
  
"Natalie... I'm not sure what to say... You've done the same for me. When we came back from the strike, I saw the dust on the anchor desk. It made me cry. I don't know why," Dan said.  
  
Nothing more was said between the two as Natalie stood up, followed by Dan.  
  
They both stared at each other.  
  
Dan bent his head down slowly and Natalie responded as their lips touched.  
  
"Natalie, I need... oops," Jeremy said as he walked in.  
  
Dan and Natalie looked at him.  
  
"Uhhhh...." Natalie said quietly.  
  
"I'll come back later... yeah," Jeremy said turning to leave.  
  
"Don't worry Jeremy, I was just about to leave," Dan said, smiling at the embarrassed Jeremy.  
  
Dan walked past Jeremy, and before completely leaving, took one more look at Natalie.  
  
Things at Sports Night were back to normal.  
  
"Natalie, Dana wants to talk to you about something I discovered. She wants your opinion on it," Jeremy said, speaking to Natalie.  
  
Natalie didn't respond.  
  
"Natalie?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Yeah... I got it," Natalie said.  
  
Natalie walked past him and out of the conference room.  
  
Jeremy smiled slightly.  
  
"Finally..."  
  



	25. It's good to be alive!

"Five minutes to live. First team to studio," Kim's voice rang over the PA system.  
  
Dan and Casey sat in their office, doing what all good sports anchors should do five minutes before their show.  
  
Playing garbage can basketball.  
  
"Score!" Casey yelled out as his wad of paper went in.  
  
"Lucky shot," Dan said, standing up, and grabbing his suit jacket.  
  
They walked through the office and into the studio, bantering about nothing in particular.  
  
As Allyson got their make up ready, Dan laughed.  
  
"It's good to be alive!" He yelled out, causing everyone in the studio to stop for a second.  
  
"I'd say so," Natalie said over the PA.  
  
Everyone cheered, agreeing with the statement.  
  
"VTR rolling, One minute to live," Kim said over the PA.  
  
"You guys are all set. Good show!" Allyson said, as she gathered her supplies.  
  
"Thank you Allyson," Casey said as she left.  
  
Dan shuffled his script, doing last second checks, then stacked it and looked at the camera.  
  
"In three, two one.."  
  
"Good evening. From New York city, I'm Dan Rydell, alongside Casey McCall. Those stories plus, We'll show you four people squaring off in Houston. We'll give you more information on the upcoming trade deals than you can shake a stick at. It's good to be alive, and we hope you think so too. You're watching Sports Night on CSC so stick around!"  
  
"We're off," Kim said.  
  
Natalie watched everyone in the control room, then got up slowly.  
  
"I need to leave for a second," She said quietly as she ran out into the studio.  
  
"Good show, good people," Casey said, then stopped as Natalie bolted from the control room, then into the hallway.  
  
Dan looked worriedly after her, then got up and chased her.


	26. Some Scars never fade

"Some scars never fade, Danny," Natalie said as she looked out the window of Dana's office.  
  
"What did he do Nat?"  
  
_It's taken much too long  
  
To get it right wouldn't be so wrong  
  
To maybe find someone   
  
A Miracle  
  
All you really need  
  
_"Every night during Sports Night, Gordon would turn on a TV. It was turned to Sports Night," She started.  
  
Dan listened silently as he walked to stand beside her.  
  
"He would point to you and say, 'You see? They don't care about you. You're just someone they work with. They aren't going to save you.' It hurt Danny, it really did. I knew that it wasn't true. But when he started showing episodes he had recorded, I didn't have the strength anymore. I started to believe him. Somehow, as each day passed, I thought that everyone had forgotten about me. But... then, I remember you talking to me. I don't remember what you said, but I could tell you were afraid. I started to believe that my hero would save me, and you did," Natalie said.  
  
_Is there a trace  
  
Inside her face  
  
Of a lonely miracle?  
  
_"Natalie, no matter what, we never forgot about you. Never ever. We couldn't have forgotten about you. You're so important to us. Not just as a coworker, but as a valuable friend. That's why I did what I did. Because I knew that I had to," Dan replied.  
  
"One minute back," Kim said over the PA.  
  
"I promise you, that I won't let Gordon, or anyone hurt you again. I promise you this. Do you know why?" Dan asked.  
  
"Why?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Because I'm Dan. Doer of all good things when it comes to you," Dan said smiling.  
  
Natalie laughed.  
  
Dan grabbed her and hugged her tightly, then turned towards the door.  
  
"I can't let Casey do the show by himself, he'd break and cry," Dan said, causing Natalie to laugh again.  
  
"Thanks Danny," she said.  
  
"There's always time for a friend, Natalie. Someone wise once told me that," He said as they walked back into the studio.  
  
"Who?" Natalie asked.  
  
"You, Natalie," He said as he walked up to the desk.  
  
"In three, two, one."  
  
"Welcome back. Today in Houston, a groundbreaking tournament..." Casey said as Natalie walked back into the control room.  
  
"Are you all right Natalie?" Dana asked as Natalie sat down.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah I am."


	27. Letters on the desk

After the show that night, Natalie walked to her desk, and sat down.  
  
As she looked, there was a group of envelopes.  
  
She started sorting through them.  
  
_Natalie Hurley, from Casey McCall  
  
Natalie Hurley, from Dana Whittaker  
  
Natalie Hurley, from Jeremy Goodwin  
  
Natalie Hurley, from Daniel Wesley Rydell  
  
_She read the last one silently.  
_  
_Dan hardly ever used his full name, except when something was important to him.  
_  
_She read over each and every letter, and as she read them, she knew what Dan had said was true. People here loved and appreciated her._  
  
_Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
_  
_"Hello Natalie,:" Isaac said._  
  
_"Isaac! I thought you had already left," She said, as she stood up.  
_  
_"I'm about to, but before I do, I needed to give you something," Isaac replied, handing her an envelope._  
  
_She read the front._  
  
Natalie Hurley, from Isaac Jaffee.  
  
_As Isaac started to walk away, Natalie read his letter._  
  
_"Thanks Isaac," She called out, but then realized he was out of hearing distance._  
  
_She sat down again, and read each letter over and over again.  
_  
_"Are you all right Natalie?" Dan said as he stopped next to her.  
_  
_"I'm great Dan. Those scars... I think they are starting to heal," She said as she stood up.  
_  
_Dan helped her put her jacket on, then the two walked out.  
  
_If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
Tonight._


	28. Author's Notes In Your Absence

Wow.  
  
It's finally done.  
  
In Your Absence was a fic that I started off in my mind, during an episode of SN, though I cannot say which one. I'm really proud of it. For those of you who are a fan of Natalie and Jeremy, I am too, but I'm more of a fan of Natalie and Dan. I received some good feedback that people seemed to enjoy the fact that I had Dan beating the crap outta Gordon. I enjoyed that part too. I never liked Gordon, and while he may have been a little bit OOC in the fic, I have an explanation.  
  
When Dana and him broke off, his life started to downfall. He left his position, and started planning revenge against Dana. The more he thought of it, the more insanity set in. His vengeance turned on Natalie when he remembered that Dana had said something to him about how Natalie thought that she was secretly in love with Casey. The more he thought of it, the more his plan for vengeance took the turn that it did.  
  
Anyway, now on to the boring stuff, or maybe it might be interesting to you.  
  
Songs used include  
  
- _Eyes on Me_ - Faye Wong, as heard on the game Final Fantasy 8 by Square Electronic Arts L.L.C.  
- _Melodies of Life _- by Emiro Shiriko as heard on the game Final Fantasy 9 by Square Electronic Arts  
L.L.C.  
- _Miracle_ - Vertical Horizon  
_- A Thousand Miles - _by Vanessa Carlton   
  
Anyway, it's been fun. I'm really getting into the SN realm of writing, and its been a lot of fun.  
  
Thanks go out to:  
  
Krys - You don't know much about SN, but you still read it. Maybe I'll start writing FF fics again! ^_^  
  
Rob & Melvin - You probably won't see this, but you guys gave me the idea for the Four Square Tournament. Special thanks to Rob, for coming back. Melvin, stop talking and go home. (Inside joke)  
  
The MRI department at University of Michigan - When I was getting an MRI, I thought of the idea for this fic. Thanks!

Aaron Sorkin - He made SN. 'Nuff said.  
  
All the artists listed above - You guys rock! Thanks for songs going well with the fic.  
  
Reviewer - You guys kept me going. Thanks!  
  
You - (That's right, YOU AT THE KEYBOARD IN FRONT OF THE MONITOR) Thanks for reading.

  
And that's all for me.  
  
For Casey McCall, Dan Rydell, Natalie Hurley, Dana Whittaker, Isaac Jaffee, Jeremy Goodwin, and the rest of the Sports Night/CSC staff, I'm DJ Carter, signing off.


End file.
